The present invention relates generally to electronic component packaging systems, and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus and method for automatically assembling electronic component kits.
The assembling of components for a printed circuit board, for example, is a complicated process involving significant amounts of handling, allocating and parts preparation when numerous printed circuit boards are being assembled with numerous components. The difficulty of having the right part available at the right time becomes an almost impossible task without having a large number of persons present.
In the past, a kitting clerk having a required parts list for a particular board went to a parts store having numerous bins of individual parts. The clerk selected the required parts and placed them in a kit bag one at a time until the kit was completed. The kit assembled, further, may be only for a portion of a larger assembly. The completed kit is then placed in a box having the other required kits. The completed box itself is then placed in a storage area designated as a next higher assembly area. The amount of kitting, boxing, etc. required is dependent upon the end product and detailing herein would be difficult except to point out that each kit has normally in the past been placed manually into a box for storage.